


Loki's Girl

by BrocksAngel90



Series: My boyfriend/ girlfriend is back. [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: Loki has to go away for a bit and someone wants what they can't have
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My boyfriend/ girlfriend is back. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/473473
Kudos: 5





	Loki's Girl

**_**Karly’s POV** _ **

I really hate when Thor takes Loki to Asgard because I miss him so much. Everybody always comments on how much happier I seem since we started dating. I am at work filling out some paper work for Coulson when the bane of my existence Bradley Anderson (he’s a part of the Shield special ops team) walks in. “Hey Karly how are you doing?” Bradley says. “First off it’s agent Wilson and second I’m fine how are you?” I say hoping he gets the hint that I don’t like him. “Well agent Wilson I’m doing well but I’d be better if you went on a date with me.” Bradley said. “Well that’s too bad since I’m seeing someone.” I said. “Look you little bitch you think you’re so special since Falcon is your brother and you live at the Avenger compound but trust me you are nothing more than just a girl who got lucky.” Bradley said as he towered over me. “Agent Wilson do you need any help over there?” Hawkeye said. “I’m fine Clint and you know you can call me Karly.” I said with a smile. Later I was the last one at the office cause I had to fill out and file some forms about the guy Steve beat-up for saying Tony was a slut. I had just filed the last form when I felt a person behind me so I said “Sam I’m a big girl you don’t have to wait for me.” “I’m not Sam and I agree you are a big girl.” Bradley said. I turned around quickly and Bradley was standing over me with a scowl on his face. “Well I gotta a go so see ya tomorrow.”I said trying to slip past him. “You aren’t going anywhere until you explain to me why you chose him and you won’t even give me the time of day.”Bradley said as he pushed me to the floor.

**_**Loki’s POV** _ **

I am having dinner with my parents when all of a sudden a sense of dread fills me. I rush to Hemidall and he shows me Karly being attacked so I take the bi frost directly to her. “You want to date a man who tried to take over the world rather than being with an elite special forces solider.” the man said as he kicked and punched Karly. I grabbed him turned him around and punched him then I began to pummel him,just as Captain Rogers showed up and when he saw Karly he joined in on my attack. “Loki Loki.” I heard Karly moan out so I rushed over to her as the man was handcuffed and taken to a cell. “Oh my princess you are battered even beyond my repair,I must take you to Asgard where my mother and the healers can take care of you.”I said as I looked at Karly’s bruised and swollen face. When I got back to Asgard Thor and Odin were waiting for me, when Thor saw Karly he said “Lady Wilson sister of the Falcon Loki what has happened to her?” “She was attacked by a man at Shield.” I replied. “Well I see why you rushed away Loki. Thor take her to the royal healers and wait with her.”Odin said. I let Thor remove Karly from my arms and I put my wrists out to be cuffed, but I was taken by surprise when Odin hugged me before saying “She will be fine I assure you. We must go deal with the man who hurt your beloved.” We crossed the bi-frost and headed to Shield when we get there the Avengers were waiting for us. “Where is Karly?” Sam asks. “She’s in Asgard with the healers she was battered even beyond my skill to fix.” I replied. “We would like to speak with the man who felt the need to batter Karly.” Odin said. “Follow me please.” agent Coulson said. When we reached the cell I saw that the fiend who battered Karly like she was nothing but a punching bag. “Look Loki Karly isn’t worth whatever you plan on doing to me.” the man said. “That Mr. Anderson is why I am here because Loki could just end your life or use magic to torture you but I will make sure you are punished beyond your or Loki’s imagination, because Lady Karly is a special maiden who has turned my son into a better man and you hurt her there for you hurt him and that upsets me and you’d better be glad my wife isn’t here.”Odin said. “Whatever you do to him don’t make a mess.” Nick Fury said as he walked out of the room. “You from this moment forth you will become the sex slave to Agnor the brute and you will have no choice in when and where he takes you.” Odin said as I stood looking shocked.

**_**Karly’s POV** _ **

I wake up in a huge bed with green and gold sheets I look up and see Loki arguing with Sam about what to do after I wake up. “She should remain here where she could work with mother or Odin she would have a guard and I would be here to keep her safe.” Loki said. “She’s my sister I want her back on earth Tony said she can work with Pepper and do all her work from the tower if she wants to. My sister needs to be protected by people she knows.” Sam said. “She’s awake and she can decide for herself.”I said as I sat up. “My princess you are finally awake I was so worried about you.” Loki said before he kissed me. “Loki she is still healing be careful with her. I would also like to speak with her alone.” Frigga said. “Fine mother. I shall return my darling and we will have lunch together as we would do on Midguard.” Loki said as he kissed my forehead. “Sis I will be back and we will talk about where you will live after this.” Sam said as he and Loki left the room. “ Lady Karly I have heard Loki talk of your beauty since his first visit after he met you and he was right on the mark. Karly you have done what most can’t you tamed Loki after he began spending time with you he is a better person.” Frigga said. “Your highness Loki just needed a person to see things from his side and to talk with him when he finds that he is the one who is wrong.” I said. “Well my dear don’t be so formal with me just call me whatever feels natural to you. Loki has never had a person who makes him feel as you do and for that I am glad. I also am very sorry for what happened to you, the culprit was punished. I must inform you of something the healers found. You my dear are with child.” Frigga said “Oh my gosh my brother is going to try to kill Loki and my mom is going to be happy. How do you feel about all this?” I asked. “I am very happy dear and well Loki is going to be happy.” Frigga said before she left. I smiled as I rubbed my stomach that held a secret and proof of me and Loki’s love. Later when Loki showed up with lunch the smell of the food made me realize how hungry I truly was, once we finished I said “Loki I think I need to tell you what you mother told me earlier. I’m pregnant.” Loki looked so shocked I thought I broke him until he said “Well I am so happy but if it is a girl you will be elevated to my queen as she will be a princess. I was going to do this anyway but here goes. Karly Samantha Wilson will you marry me?” “Yes Loki I will marry you.” I said as Loki slid the huge emerald and black diamond ring on my finger.

_Six Months Later_

**_**Loki’s POV** _ **

I am watching as Karly’s father walks her down the aisle towards me and she has a swollen belly due to our 2 little girls who are growing inside her. When they finally reach me I am so happy. When the ceremony begins I realize that Karly is all I ever needed and more. Once we are wed I kiss Karly deeply and since Karly is pregnant we are postponing our honeymoon. “Loki my son I am very proud of you and Karly I can’t wait until I hear those little ones running thru the palace as Loki chases them.” Odin says as he hugs Karly. Sam walks over and says “I will visit as often as possible. Loki be good to her or I will bring the Hulk with me.” I am finally happy and not even becoming king of Asgard will make me happier than I am now.


End file.
